


Единственный вопрос

by fandom MXTX and Multicultivation 2020 (MXTX_novels)



Series: Ночное зрение [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe — Shadowhunters, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Shadowhunter!Lan Zhan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTX_novels/pseuds/fandom%20MXTX%20and%20Multicultivation%202020
Summary: Его учили слишком многому. Теперь ему придется учиться.
Series: Ночное зрение [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830484
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Единственный вопрос

Лес пахнет прогоревшими спичками. Это запах обещаний, даваемых перед зажжёнными в храме свечами, когда только-только заходится на фитиле огонь, только-только рождается первое слово. Запах еще не произнесенных молитв, и запах вопросов. «Каждая из наших рун — это ответ на правильно заданный вопрос», — голос Лань Цижэня разносился по комнате, и казалось, будто он накатывает откуда-то сверху, врезается прямо в макушку. «Правильно заданный вопрос — это всегда половина дела». Ванцзи смахивает с лица прилипший к щеке листок, стараясь не упустить из вида Лань Сичэня. Лес пахнет прогоревшими спичками. Пахнет серой. А значит — пахнет демонами.

Это не первая его ночная охота. Он может видеть во тьме и бежать так, что даже ветер уже не слышно в ушах. Он может попасть из лука даже на такой скорости и в такой тьме. Он уверен, ни у кого и мысли нет, что он не готов. Лань Сичэнь подымает вверх зажатый кулак, и Ванцзи останавливается. Ветка ложится на плечо, как будто чья-то рука, побуждающая обернуться. Он вытягивает стрелу из колчана. Это не первая его ночная охота, но первая, за которой стоит по-настоящему важный для него вопрос.

— Кто-то... — Лань Сичэнь не успевает договорить, когда дерево перед ним взрывается будто изнутри. Сначала набухает яркими оранжевыми наростами, а потом изливается жидким пламенем. От земли поднимается черный плотный дым. — Маг.

Теперь его видит и Ванцзи. То, что сначала он принял за причудливо наплывшие друг на друга слои дыма, на самом деле человек. Не человек, поправляет он себя, полудемон. Он никогда раньше не встречал магов, но это неважно. Вопрос, который был задан, был задан не магу. Ванцзи перехватывает лук и заступает за дерево. А он, он ответит на него правильно.

— Не спеши, Ванцзи.

Ослушаться прямого приказа на ночной охоте невозможно. Он не опускает лук до конца, наблюдает, прижавшись щекой к шершавой коре дерева. Может быть, ему повезет, и демон, которого он чуял, когда показались только первые деревья леса, достанется наконец ему.

Вокруг мага — яркое белое свечение. Так светится стило, когда касается кожи. Он водит руками по воздуху, и демон сминается прямо на глазах, словно мяч, из которого спускают воздух. Ванцзи сжимает древко, металл уже давно нагрелся под его ладонями, а пальцы наоборот холодит от слишком крепкой хватки. Он ждет сигнала от Сичэня, или он ждет, когда маг сделает следующее движение. Он заставляет себя перевести взгляд на демона, тот может выскользнуть или дернуться, на охоте всегда надо быть наготове. Вспыхивает красным воздух вокруг мага, искрится, будто распустившийся в небе фейерверк, и Ванцзи не дышит.

Их сила, сила сумеречных охотников, всегда была невидимой — силой, которая сжата в них самих. Когда рассеивается черный дым, когда гаснет вокруг мага защитное свечение, когда Сичэнь кладет руку на его локоть, заставляя опустить лук, Ванцзи вздрагивает. Сила мага рвалась наружу будто для нее не было никаких препятствий. Это должно вызывать желание ее усмирить, скрыть, может быть, даже уничтожить.

Красная лента у мага в волосах тянется на ветру, как последний всполох огня.

И единственно правильный вопрос здесь — тот, который он не может позволить себе задать.


End file.
